


A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by ladyroxanne21



Series: A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When Draco notices Harry choosing a fertility potion in the Apothecary, he suggest a mutually beneficial arrangement that Harry agrees to - on one condition. This is a chose your own adventure story in that it has two distinctly different endings - the happy, fluffy ending, and the *NOT* fluffy ending. You can read one or both :-)





	

“What are you doing here, Potter?” Malfoy asked with a lightly curious tone. He made a vague gesture that could indicate the entire shop, or it could just indicate the area Harry was standing in.

The question and tone surprised Harry so much that he blurted out the truth before he could think about it. “I'm preparing to go out to a club and pull. What are you doing here?”

Malfoy raised a brow and pointedly stared at the potion that Harry had in his hand. “I occasionally help out with brewing potions.” He didn't mention that the Malfoys had discretely owned the apothecary for over a millennium. “More importantly, _why_ are you looking at fertility potions if you're preparing to go out to a club and pull a – presumably – random stranger?”

Harry could help but flush a little at the implication, especially since it was true. “Er... Well, I figure that it's a good way to have the child I want without ever having to worry about dealing with the other parent – and why am I explaining it to  _you_ ?!”

Malfoy held up a hand with a confused frown. He also subtly and wordlessly cast a silencing spell so that no one could overhear them. “Wait, so you mean to say that  _you_ plan to take the potion – rather than slip it to a woman you like – so that you can get pregnant by a stranger who you'll never have to see again?”

Harry looked to his feet in a tiny bit of shame. “Basically, yeah.”

“That's almost Slytherin!” Draco exclaimed with a hint of being impressed coloring his voice. “However, I'm not sure that the potion will work if you pull a muggle. Let me make a deal with you: I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want.”

“You'll... what? What??? Wait, what is it you want? What do you mean?” Harry just could not wrap his head around this. It _sounded_ a lot like Malfoy had just offered to father his child.

Malfoy chuckled very softly and shook his head ever so slightly. “What do you think I want? A Malfoy Heir without having to marry some vapid witch. And yes, that means that I'm suggesting that I'll impregnate you if you impregnate me,” he clarified because Harry still looked like he wasn't quite understanding.

“So...” Harry began and then cleared his throat as he felt a thrill of lust shoot through him. “So, you mean that you'll shag me and then I'll shag you? But wait! _Why_ me? Surely you have other people you actually _like_ that will do this for you. Or you could probably afford a surrogate.”

“Is it really so hard to comprehend?” Malfoy asked with a small frown. “The benefits for you are obvious. You get what you want and never have to see me again. I'm powerful enough that the potion should work – on both of us – the first time, whereas it might never work with a muggle. And in return, I not only get my Heir, but I don't have to bribe or blackmail any of my friends. The icing on the cake is that if my child inherits any of your power, it will only benefit my family.”

Harry thought this through a bit slowly. “So... This would be a bit like a business transaction. I get what I want, you get what you want, and we don't have to like each other. We don't have to see each other or even talk to each other ever again?”

“Not unless you'd like me to send you pictures and things to do with the child,” Malfoy murmured with a shrug. “And actually, I wouldn't mind pictures of your child. But to answer your _real_ question, no, I wouldn't try to interfere with how you raise your child so long as you didn't try to interfere with how I raise mine.”

Harry took a step back and turned around so that he could look at the wall while he thought this over. He couldn't help but think out loud. “But... see... the  _reason_ I wanted a complete stranger was so that the person wouldn't know about it. I wouldn't feel like I was depriving him of something he actually wanted. And I'm not so sure  _I_ could know I have a child out there and have nothing to do with it.”

Malfoy knew that Harry wasn't really talking to him, but spoke anyway. “So, you're not opposed to what I'm suggesting, just certain logistics. We could solve those by agreeing – beforehand – to either share completely, or both write ourselves notes of explanation that we didn't want to know certain things before Obliviating ourselves.”

“Meaning that I wouldn't know I had a child out there, and I wouldn't feel like I was keeping your child from you,” Harry reasoned. Then he turned to face Malfoy again and shrugged. “That could actually work.”

Malfoy nodded in agreement. “You buy two potions, and I'll go obtain a Hotel room for us. Meet me there when you're done here.” He conjured up a piece of paper that had the Apparation coordinates to a Hotel called the Sleeping Dragon – a wizarding place that Harry had been to before. It always made him smile and remember the Hogwarts motto:  _Never tickle a sleeping dragon_ .

“I'll be there,” Harry promised with a faint smile, wondering why he wasn't more freaked out about the prospect of sex with Malfoy. It was strange, but Harry had the feeling like this might be the most sane thing he had ever done. The most inevitable.

In addition to the two fertility potions, Harry restocked his headache potions, grabbed a few pepper ups, and then decided that he would probably need a lot of anti-nausea potions in the next few months. As he was carrying the basket full of potions toward the counter to pay for them, the door of the apothecary opened. Harry barely glanced over his shoulder, but it was enough to show his two best friends looking at him in concern.

They walked right up next to Harry, relieved to note that the shop was empty aside from them.

“Are you really going to do this?” Ron asked. He pointed to the fertility potion. “What if the bloke you pull has something wrong with him you can't see that gets passed to the baby?”

“You're only 21,” Hermione added with an expression that looked near tears. “There's plenty of time to find someone you want to have a child _with_.”

Harry sighed in frustration. “We've been through this. I want kids and I don't want to wait to have them. I'm doing this.”

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look of deep concern mixed with a hint of sadness before sighing in defeat. They both gave him a quick hug. The clerk was watching them curiously, but since Harry was still surrounded by the silencing spell that Malfoy had cast earlier, no one outside a certain radius – such as the clerk was – could hear what was being said.

“We think you'll be happier waiting, but we'll support you no matter what,” Hermione stated, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Harry smiled at her and murmured thanks before finishing walking to the counter to pay for his potions. When he was done and walking toward the exit, Hermione slipped her hand in his.

“Do you want us to go with you to the club? Help you choose someone? I could cast spells for diseases and other things you'd want to avoid,” she offered.

“That's actually a brilliant idea, but no,” Harry declined with a smile. “I already have a plan. Listen, I'm going to go. I'll firecall you when I'm done.”

Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding, and then wished him luck. Outside the shop, Harry gave them each a hug for being the best friends a bloke could have, and then Apparated away. He arrived at the Hotel maybe ten minutes after Malfoy would have. The rather good looking tall blond man was waiting for him. Harry looked around curiously since he hadn't been in this part of the Hotel before.

Malfoy noticed and gave Harry a mildly condescending smile. “This is the Apparation point for VIPs. It affords a bit of privacy. Anyway, everything is ready. Follow me.”

With a nod, Harry followed Malfoy to a set of lifts just beyond the Apparation point. The button for the Penthouse Suite was pressed, and then there was a mildly awkward silence as they waited for the lift to arrive at the right level. Harry chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“This is weird...”

“Weird how?” Malfoy wondered with a curious frown.

“Well, it's just... We're not arguing,” Harry pointed out.

“What's there to argue about?” Malfoy asked, sounding confused, which was rare for him. “It's just shagging.”

Harry chuckled again. “Oh... which one of us would catch the snitch. Whether red or green is a better color. All sorts of little things of no consequence.”

Malfoy shrugged, not caring about any of those things at the moment. “We can argue about them later, if you like.”

Harry snorted in amusement. “Not likely.”

Just then, the lift doors opened and Harry realized that there was only one hotel room door – at the other end of a short hall. Once again, Malfoy led the way even though it would have been impossible for Harry to get lost at that point. Less than a minute later, they were ensconced in a suite the size of an expensive flat.

Malfoy gestured toward a table but waited for Harry to finish looking around before saying anything. Harry was impressed to see that the room was decorated in shades of beige and brown – thus avoiding any sort of argument over house colors. There was no Gryffindor red or Slytherin green in sight. The furniture was all expensive yet sturdy. Made for both comfort and style.

When Harry noticed that the table – which could have easily sat a half dozen people – was set for two, he raised a brow at Malfoy. Malfoy smirked in exactly the same way as Mona Lisa.

“I decided that having a light dinner first might be prudent. It'll give time for the potion to fully prepare you,” Malfoy explained.

“Oh. Right,” Harry stated in agreement. “Good idea.” Then he frowned in confusion. “Don't you mean _potions_?”

Malfoy both shrugged and nodded. “Well yes, but I also figured that it would probably be more effective if we focused on you tonight, and then me tomorrow.

“Oh... right... that makes sense,” Harry agreed, suddenly feeling the awkwardness that he hadn't really felt until now.

Malfoy had ordered them both a rather simple meal of tender and juicy T-bone steaks and baked potatoes. This was paired with a nice red wine. Harry nervously took his potion – the rest of them were stashed in his little pouch that Hermione had cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on – and then was surprised to find his nervousness receding as he and Malfoy ate dinner. The wine and the small talk helped him to relax.

After they finished eating, they each had a second glass of wine. By this point, Harry was feeling ready to progress to the reason he was here. Malfoy stood up and gestured for Harry to follow him into a richly decorated bedroom. Harry was pleased to see that the bed was also done up in shades of cream, making the bed look almost... happy. It seemed like a good sign.

“Since this time is all about getting you pregnant, you should just relax and let me take the lead,” Malfoy suggested with a small smile. “And don't worry about anything, if you can help it. Tomorrow, it'll be your turn to take the lead.”

Harry nodded slowly in agreement. If he were honest, this was going to be a new experience in so many ways. The most striking reason was that it was with  _Malfoy_ , but mostly, Harry was used to going to clubs and pulling strangers. Thus, he was normally in control, doing what he wanted to them. It took a deep breath and a conscious order to relax before he could surrender his trust to Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't just throw him on the bed and get it over with – as Harry might have expected had he truly thought about it. Instead, Malfoy started off by slowly removing Harry's clothes and massaging each part as it was uncovered. This built up a fire in Harry that he hadn't truly expected. Most surprising of all was when Malfoy randomly kissed something – such as his shoulder, or his back.

Speaking of his back, Malfoy seemed to delight in tracing out the various tattoos Harry had gotten. “The Philosopher's Stone... A Basilisk... A Hippogriff... The Tri-Wizard Cup in a nest with a Golden Egg being guarded by a Hungarian Horntail. Clever. A Phoenix sitting atop a shaggy black dog... The words: 'First Love' followed by: 'Never Use That Spell Again...' and lastly, a snitch that says: 'I Open at the Close...' We're going to forget all of this anyway, so why not tell me about the snitch?”

Harry moaned softly at the firm and wonderful massage. He took a breath, and then nodded. “Alright... Dumbledore left the snitch to me in his will. It was the first one I had ever caught – in my mouth, you might remember – and he'd placed the Resurrection Stone inside it so that I could see and talk to my loved ones as I walked to my death.”

“Ah...” Malfoy murmured, diplomatically _not_ saying anything more so that he didn't ruin the mood he was trying to create.

He then kissed the snitch and discovered that it was a magical tattoo that could fly around. The large black dragon opened a sleepy eye and watched the snitch fly. When the snitch seemed like it was flying too close to the nest, the dragon took flight and chased it around Harry's back. This made Malfoy chuckle.

Harry couldn't see it, but he could guess. “The dragon is chasing the snitch, isn't she?”

“Yeah,” Malfoy confirmed, his voice full of soft amusement.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I've discovered that she'll sometimes get bored just sitting on her nest, so she'll go over and whack the snitch with her tail, sending it into flight, and then she'll spend hours chasing it around my body.”

“Mmm...” Malfoy murmured with an oddly husky tone to his voice. He continued to stroke Harry's back for a few more minutes before reaching around to unfasten Harry's trousers.

Harry was a little embarrassed to realize that he was rigidly erect by this point. Aside from a curious little stroke to verify this fact, Malfoy didn't pay any attention to it just yet. He simply pulled Harry's trousers off him, and then focused on massaging the muscles of Harry's firm arse.

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy spent hours touching and kissing his body, aside from his lips. Seemingly worshiping it. Preparing to shag Harry in such a slow and torturous way that Harry felt like he'd turned into a puddle of molten lava. He cried out, whimpered, and gasped repeatedly when Malfoy finally got around to locating and stimulating his prostate. He brought Harry to the brink of climax and then backed down several times.

“Just fucking get on with it!” Harry demanded when he just couldn't take the prolonged state of pleasure any longer.

Malfoy smirked smugly, knowing that he had driven Harry nearly insane with wanting. “Well, if you insist.” Both were infinitely glad that his clothes had also been removed at some point.

By the time that Malfoy sank into Harry – who was on his back – he'd been so well prepared that it was a rather smooth – if slow – thrust. It caused both of them to groan happily. When Malfoy was balls deep, he had to pause a moment to simply enjoy the feeling.

“Merlin and Salazar,” Malfoy whispered reverently before withdrawing a bit so that he could begin his quest to find the angle and pace that pulled continual gasps and cries from Harry.

Harry literally babbled incoherently for a long time as Malfoy grunted and groaned repeatedly from sheer pleasure. When Harry just couldn't take it any longer, he reached down to stroke his own shaft. Malfoy grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“That won't do you any good. I cast a spell earlier to prevent you from ejaculating until the right moment,” Malfoy informed him.

“Bastard!” Harry exclaimed grumpily. “I _knew_ there'd be a catch!”

Malfoy snorted a laugh. “Don't be too upset. I'm told that there's a style of sex called tantra that is all about denying orgasm for as long as possible to make it better than can be imagined. You'll have to tell me how true that is.”

Contrary to Harry's expectations, Malfoy didn't simply continue to pound into Harry for as long as he liked, despite Harry's growing exhaustion and desperation to orgasm. Instead, Malfoy wrapped his hand around Harry's shaft and stroked it in time to his thrusts – which had lost all finesse so that he could hurry up and pump Harry full.

To Harry's great surprise, just when the noises coming out of Malfoy's mouth started to sound like he was very close, Harry orgasmed. To be precise, he did  _not_ ejaculate. Rather, his entire body shook and it felt like the whole world was spinning as pleasure like he had never felt before washed over him in waves. He clung to Malfoy and choked out a gasp.

Then, he astonished both of them. “ _Draco_ !” 

Hearing his name cried out like that immediately sent him hurtling over the edge. He roared softly in triumph as he filled Harry up with what felt like an entire ocean, but obviously wasn't. The two of them clung to each other for many long moments as they panted from exertion and a mutually brilliant release.

Then Draco rolled off Harry and settled himself on his side, facing away. Still panting lightly, Draco murmured: “We should both get plenty of rest for tomorrow.”

Harry hummed in agreement, and then rolled onto his side so that he could snuggle up to Draco. “That was far better than I expected,” he stated honestly, pressing kisses to Draco's shoulder the same way Draco had done to him earlier. “Thank you for making that so brilliant. I really thought we were just going to do it – both ways – get it over with, and then go home. This was definitely worth having to admit that you proved me wrong.”

Draco grinned, glad that Harry couldn't actually see his face. Trying to play it cool, he shrugged. “Oh go to sleep, Potter!”

“No problem there,” Harry mumbled as he clearly drifted off, still wrapped around Draco rather possessively. 

Draco waited until he heard snoring from Harry before turning over so that they were holding each other as they slept. He also took a moment to brush Harry's messy hair out of his face and just look at him. The last thing he did before succumbing to sleep was to give Harry a light kiss on his lips.

 

***

 

Harry woke somewhat abruptly as Draco slipped out of bed the next morning. Harry felt too good to move, not even to open his eyes. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to just lay there and remember what had happened. 

He listened as Draco walked over to the en suite bathroom, and then when he returned, the silence was enough to pique Harry's curiosity. He cracked his eyes open just in time to witness a gloriously naked Draco finish writing something and place the note on the table. It promptly disappeared, and then about ten seconds later, a pair of covered plates and two cups of tea on a tray appeared on the table. 

Draco levitated the tray over to the bed, not noticing Harry watch him through mostly closed eyes. He got comfortable in bed again, plumping all his pillows behind his back before sitting with the tray over his lap. Then he patted Harry on the cheek. 

“Wake up Potter, or I'm going to eat all of this without you.”

“Ee all wha?” Harry slurred before letting a huge yawn escape him. He then stretched out as much as possible, trusting Draco to make sure that the tray didn't tip over.

“Breakfast. I ordered simple fare – bacon and eggs.”

“Sounz good!” Harry grunted, still slurring a bit. He sat up and rearranged the two pillows (out of six) that Draco had left him so that they'd cushion his back as he reclined against the headboard. Draco waited until he was ready, and then handed him a plate, leaving the tea on the tray until it was needed.

“So, I was thinking that after breakfast, we'd take a shower. After that, if you're ready, we can work on my Heir. If you're not, we can play Wizard's Chess or something until you are ready,” Draco suggested in a careful tone that Harry suddenly realized he'd been using ever since he'd spotted Harry looking at potions yesterday.

It was then that Harry realized that Draco had been biting back all of his sarcasm and basically anything that might upset Harry. This revelation nearly floored Harry for a moment. He forced himself to finish stacking his bacon and eggs onto crisp and buttery toast before saying anything.

Then, with a tone as casual as he could make it, he said: “This is really important to you, isn't it?”

“This?” Draco asked, and then purposely added a bit to make himself sound obtuse. “Breakfast?”

“This,” Harry stated, gesturing back and forth between the two of them. “What we're doing.”

Draco was silent for a moment as he focused on using his fork to cut off a piece of egg to eat. “Well, yes,” he finally admitted, again in a careful tone of voice. “Continuing on the Malfoy line is of the utmost importance to me, and this is one of the few ways I can do so without the hassle of a wife I don't want or finding a surrogate or... Well,” he shrugged. “You must understand since you were trying to do the same thing.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed even though he got the distinct impression that Draco was hiding something. He didn't ask though, nor say another word as he summoned the second potion and handed it to Draco – who downed it in one gulp.

They finished eating in a strangely comfortable silence, and then went into the bathroom to take that shower Draco had suggested. Harry couldn't help but watch in mild fascination as Draco set the temperature and stood under the spray of water to get wet. Draco looked over at Harry curiously when he realized that Harry hadn't gotten into the shower yet.

“What?” Draco asked, and for perhaps the first time in his life, he actually sounded a tiny bit self-conscious.

Harry shook his head with a smile. “Nothing, just... I was just thinking that you're pretty fit.” And by fit, he really meant bloody fucking gorgeous, but there was no need to stroke the maddening git's ego even more.

Draco smirked, but for once, it wasn't smugly. It was genuinely pleased to hear that. “Thanks. You're not half bad yourself.”

Harry stepped into the shower and took the shampoo Draco had just picked up out of his hands. Harry decided that if today was his day to be in charge, then he wasn't going to let Draco wash so much as an inch of his own body. He lathered Draco up very thoroughly – probably much more than strictly necessary. Then he used his hands and the water pouring from the showerhead to rinse Draco off, kissing each part of the newly clean body as he did so.

“If...” Draco panted, sounding rather breathless. “If you keep that up... I'm not sure I'll be able... to wait... until we get back to bed... to have you inside me.”

“Uh!” Harry grunted as the suggestion seemed to send a thrill straight to his groin. He abruptly turned Draco around and pushed the gorgeous blond's chest up against the wall – just beyond the spray of water. Then he dropped to his knees – slipping just a bit in his eagerness – and pried those lush and cushy arse cheeks apart.

“Wait! Lube!” Draco cried out in dismay, thinking that Harry was just going to shove his fingers in dry – well, dry in the sense that they had no lubrication, despite being literally wet from the shower.

“I'll get to that,” Harry murmured reassuringly. Then he licked a stripe from the middle of Draco's balls up to the top of his tightly puckered anus. Draco gasped in a way that sounded strangled. There was a light thunk as his forehead hit the wall.

Harry took the time to – using only his tongue at first – fully soften that naturally resistant hole. When he determined that it was ready, he conjured just a little oil (wordlessly and wandlessly, which would have turned Draco on even more if he had been paying more attention to Harry's hands and less to his tongue) to coat his fingers, and then carefully pushed them into Draco.

Draco moaned, pushing his arse just a bit closer to Harry. Harry looked up and studied Draco's face as he sought out the magic spot that would make him shudder and gasp. Draco's eyes were closed and his platinum blond hair looked almost brunette from the water saturating it. When Draco opened his dark, molten gray eyes, Harry felt a shudder run up his spine.

_I can't believe I'm doing this with_ him _of all people_ ! But the thought wasn't any sort of indication of being repulsed. Instead, it was a sort of awe that made Harry smile.

When Draco gasped out: “I'm close!” a few minutes later, Harry withdrew his fingers and washed them clean before conjuring more oil and slicking up his hard shaft. This time, Draco noticed the wordless and wandless magic and shuddered with sheer lust.

Harry pushed into Draco carefully. He probably wouldn't have admitted it if asked, but he usually bottomed, and thus wasn't completely confident in his ability to  _not_ hurt his lover. His sudden nervousness melted away when Draco got impatient and repeatedly pushed back against Harry encouragingly.

The two of them ground against each other, Harry eventually grabbing Draco's hips and pounding into him in a demanding way that pulled gasps and groans from both of them. Until Harry started to get frustrated. He stopped and rested his head against Draco's back.

“Did you just...” Draco asked, disappointed that Harry had stopped _just_ when he was about to orgasm.

“No... I was there... and then there... and then still there. Did you ever take that spell off of me?”

“Oh fuck!” Draco blurted out in mild horror. “Sorry!”

Harry chuckled softly. “That's alright. It just means that we're going to have to give me a minute to calm down and then start over in bed.”

The moment Harry pulled out of Draco, Draco made it his goal to wash Harry clean in as short a time as possible. Then he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the shower, not even bothering to waste a moment on turning the water off. He barely took a second to grab his wand and cast a drying spell on them before pushing Harry onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

“I'm already _very_ ready, thanks to you, so please just get right back to it,” Draco insisted as he cast a spell to end the one preventing Harry from ejaculating.

“I can do that,” Harry murmured with a soft smile and a light chuckle. He liked how eager Draco was. They shifted around until Draco was flat on his back with Harry on top of him. Harry reentered him much more confidently.

Then he paused to simply look at Draco, who waited for three seconds and opened his eyes to look at Harry. 

“Is something wrong?” Draco asked with a frown.

“No, just...” Harry used a hand to hold Draco's head still. Then he kissed him as if trying to steal his soul.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and practically held his breath as he thought:  _why did you have to go and kiss me_ ? Then he relaxed again and tangled his fingers in Harry's thick and messy hair. This let him focus on the kissing while Harry focused on thrusting.

Though he would never admit it out loud, Draco thought the sex was better by far with them snogging like this. Harry shifted again, just enough so that he could hit  _both_ Draco's prostate and his shaft with each thrust. He also cast another lubrication spell so that the friction was smooth on Draco's shaft rather than rough.

This time, when Harry was ready, the only thing holding him back was his desire to hold out until Draco orgasmed. Thankfully, it didn't take too long. Draco stopped kissing Harry rather abruptly, dug his finger's into Harry's back, and then arched his back and seemed to stop breathing for a moment as he pumped out thick stripes between them. Harry exhaled in relief and succumbed to the very intense need to pump Draco full. Then he collapsed onto Draco and they both panted heavily for a few minutes as they enjoyed the post orgasmic bliss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the happy fluffy ending, read part two. 
> 
> If you want the *NOT* fluffy ending, skip to part three. Warning, the not fluffy ending might be rather horrifying to most people...


End file.
